Scare Fest
by Salamander no Natsu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy partake in the guilds Halloween party, which, this year is a "Scare Fest" but it turns out Mirajane has set everyone in play against them. One-Shot, and I intend to keep it one, NaLu. first Halloween story I've done


**Authors Note: Ok, this is for a contest, and I have NEVER done anything Halloween themed before, so bear with it, but I do hope you enjoy it**

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail… well, if orange, black and purple decorations everywhere, along with various other Halloween decorations were normal, then yeah, why not.

Everyone sat around the stage, waiting for Mirajane to announce this years Halloween event, which could range from a simple costume party, to trick or treating, or something vary familiar to Valentines. Lucy sat towards the center of the crowd as they waited, her faithful partner, Natsu Dragneel, next to her.

Natsu was mainly into the festivities for the snacks, and the torches, which helped for the spooky atmosphere. Happy loved the parties, and scaring everyone. Everyone had they're own reasons for enjoying the holiday.

"Ohayou, Minna~!" A familiar cheerful voice called out, gaining everyone's attention. "it's time to pick this years festivity~! We have gathered your ideas since last week, and we gathered all of them here in this hat" she held up a black top-hat for emphasis "and we will pick out the lucky piece of paper, which will decide how we will spend our Halloween~!" Mirajane said

Everyone chattered nervously, and Lucy gripped the table in anxiety. "don't get so worked up, we do this every year" Natsu said simply from her right

Lucy scoffed at his easy-going attitude "well, what did you suggest? I entered a 'Costume Contest'" she said proudly.

Natsu shrugged "I suggested a Halloween feast" he said, already looking WAY to happy "because I DO love my free food~" he commented wistfully

Lucy sighed, of course he would pick something involving food…

"this year, we have a 'Scare Fest'! submitted by Elfman Strauss, and Gray Fullbuster!" Mira suddenly sang, causing some people to cheer, and others to say "I'm going to be sick that day, I can't show"

Lucy shivered "Scare fest?" she said in a small voice

Natsu laughed "Yosha! Don't worry Luce~ it won't be THAT bad~!"

"well, this IS Bibri Lushee we're talking about~" Happy chuckled evilly

"true"

"ok ENOUGH! I'm fine! Just fine!" Lucy said, stopping her two partners shenanigans "I am NOT scared, ok?" she huffed "whatever" Natsu sighed

"of course, you can still dress up~ but you don't have to" Mira said, ending the little announcement

Lucy perked up at this "yay~! I love dressing up~! What are you going to dress up as, Natsu?~" she asked, way to excited

Natsu huffed "I don't dress up, it's stupid"

"I could go as a pumpkin~!" Happyt sang "or a fish!"

"just don't eat yourself"

"aye~!"

* * *

Lucy hummed happily as she walked home, ignoring the "Don't fall in, Lucy-san!" from the boat dudes who always seemed to be there.

Lucy opened the door, then screamed at the sight before her, Natsu was laying on her floor, with blood covering his face.

"Natsu! What-"

A sudden high pitched laugh filled the room, before Happy showed himself from behind her couch "Lushee, you're so gullible~" the neko said cheekily, before Natsu burst out laughing, and stood up, wiping the red substance off his face.

"Natsu! What the hell! Is that fake blood?!" Lucy screamed while kicking him

Natsu continued to laugh "no, no, it's just ketchup" he said with a charismatic grin.

Lucy sat down, sighing "you're such a hassle…" she mumbled

Natsu sat beside her "oi, I was just teasing~ but I was wondering, what, exactly, are you going to dress up as?"

Lucy frowned, because she actually didn't know "I don't know… but maybe I could go as a black cat, or something"

"you always have that bunny-chan costume~" Happy said with that little laugh of his

"what?! I'm afraid I might end up chained to the wall again if I wear that!" Lucy said, covering her over-sized chest, as per her usual defense, when she overreacted.

Natsu laughed "well, I do still have that maid outfit of yours you can wear"

"no way!"

Natsu hummed in deep thought "then a princess…?"

Lucy blinked, before smiling "yeah, I could do that… but why a princess?"

"because, I've saved you enough times to where you feel like some sort of royalty to me"

Lucy's face over-heated at this comment

It was true that the Stellar Mage had been trying to find a way to attract the young salmon haired man to her, as she had found herself falling for the Fire Dragon Slayer quite some months ago, but this comment really tugged at heart strings

"thank you…"

* * *

Natsu POV:

Everyone stood outside of the, now decked out, Fairy Tail building. The whole thing was covered in cobwebs, torches, and other decorations.

I stood toward the back with Lucy, as Mira assigned teams ranging of 2 to 4 people, depending on who it was. I REALLY hoped I was on a team with Luce, and it was an added effect that she happened to look SO gorgeous. I mean really.

The girl already looked like a princess before, but now she REALLY looked stunning…

She wore a pink dress that was cut off at one side, showing a leg, but it looked kind of medieval in a sense, with a white corset. She wore simple white heels, and her hair done up in a bun, while wearing a tiara, and-

"Natsu?… Natsu!"

"huh, what?"

"you've been staring at me for the past 30 minutes…"

"oh… have I?"

GREAT comeback, Dragneel, that's one for the record books.

Mira continued to name teams, though

"Levy, Gajeel, and Jet"

"Gray, Erza, and Juvia"

"Laxus and me"

"Wendy, Romeo, Lily, and Charle"

"Elfman and Evergreen"

"Natsu, Lucy and Happy"

Me and Lucy instinctively smiled at each other, knowing we made an awesome team. But I SWEAR I heard people snicker and whisper as our names were called.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Mira called, as everyone entered through designated passages, as too stay separated.

But from the look in Mira's eyes…

"we're screwed, Luce…"

* * *

After barely 30 minutes, I had come to the conclusion the whole place was rigged, and most half of the trap was LETHAL stuff! At one point we dodged a spike pit, an ax, and stuff randomly falling over.

We had been running from flying swords (guess who), and we finally made it to the pool area to catch our breaths "th-they're trying to KILL us!" I choked out my words as I gulped for air.

Lucy nodded in agreement "n-now I'm really glad you're my partner…" she managed, causing my cheeks to turn pink "y-yeah, no problem…" I responded, sucking at nonchalance.

Happy landed beside me "Gray is headed this way" he informed

"ah, shit, c'mon!" I said, hastily grabbing Lucy, and dragging her into some cobwebs, as we listened to they're conversations.

Gray came out, topless of course, and Juvia tailing behind him "man, where did ash-brain go?" he grumbled

Juvia examined the area "we should be careful, they might catch onto Mira-san's plan…" the Water Mage mumbled

"yeah, yeah, but all this for them to confess to each other? Geesh…"

And with that, they left me and Lucy blushing furiously

"th-that's crazy… me aside, I know that you don't like me, ne, N-Natsu?" Lucy said, looking to me for assurance

...well crap

"Natsu…? Do you… like me… like that?"

Silence

She would probably run away screaming any moment now, but that was until I felt soft lips against my own.

I gasped, before quickly kissing her back, and staring at her when she parted "we should totally pay them back for this…"

"we should…"

"they liiiiiiiiiiiike each other!~"

* * *

Normal POV:

They both entered the building with a new gusto, ready to take on this maze, and whatever traps they might have.

"Yosha! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, which should have been warning enough the STAY THE HELL AWAY.

"Open, gate of the maiden: Virgo!" Lucy called, causing Virgo to appear

"you called, hime?" the girl asked

"I want you to fill this place with pitfalls!"

With that, the maiden dove into the ground, causing havoc

"my turn" Natsu said with a sadistic grin, as his hands lit up with a passion for revenge.

* * *

By the end of the night, everyone was either covered in dirt, or burned, while destroying half of the building in the process

Though Mirajane could care less, she finally hooked Natsu and Lucy up, and that was all the reassurance she needed.

She watched from across the messy hall, as Natsu and Lucy sat by each other, chatting animatedly

"so, how long?" Lucy asked

"...what?"

"how long have you liked me, baka"

"oh… maybe since around Galuna Island...? But I only realized it during the Grand Magic Games, when I saw future you die" he admitted

Lucy nodded "I see… say, Natsu?"

"hm?"

"Happy Halloween"


End file.
